moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars - Extras
This article lists all background/minor character deaths that occur in the mini-series Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Part 1 * The war between the Peacekeeper Alliance and the Scarran Empire begins. As a fleet of Scarran dreadnoughts pass over a ringed gas giant, numerous Peacekeeper ships emerge from the field of cosmic debris. In the opening salvo, one Peacekeeper battleship is destroyed by Scarran fire and a Scarran dreadnought is destroyed after being struck by Peacekeeper frag cannons and two ramming Marauders. * Scorpius' flagship takes heavy fire from a wing of Scarran Strykers. In response, Captain Braca leads a squadron of Prowlers on a run against a Scarran dreadnought, firing a volley of missiles into its command tower and destroying it. * Moya receives a transmission from Hyneria, Rygel's home planet. Dominar Bishan, Rygel's cousin who usurped his throne, tells Rygel that millions of Hynerians have perished during the Scarran invasion of their space. * A group of mercenaries contracted by the Peacekeepers attempt to seize Moya. Scorpius tries to persuade them to stand down, but his command codes have been revoked and a shootout ensues. Crichton shoots three of the mercenaries and protects himself using Scorpius as a shield, his armoured suit blocking the impact of the mercenaries' pulse fire. * Crichton shoots another mercenary as he retreats into Pilot's den. * Aeryn and D'Argo blast a pair of mercenaries in a corridor. * Caa'ta attacks two mercenaries in a corridor, shooting one and beating the other. * Another mercenary is shot by D'Argo. * Chiana and Sikozu kill two mercenaries in a corridor. Chiana shoots one while Sikozu snaps the neck of the other. * Crichton leaps out of Pilot's pit to shoot at a mercenary on the tier above him. As he does this, Scorpius shoots the two remaining mercs by the door to Pilot's den. * The Scarran flagship Decimator launches a missile upon the Eidolon temple on Arnessk, destroying it and everyone within, including former Moya crew member Jool. * While Crichton takes Staleek to meet the Ancient he calls Einstein, War Minister Ahkna has a Scarran doctor oversee Rygel who is now carrying Crichton and Aeryn's baby. Ahkna, against the Emperor's orders, commands the doctor to kill Rygel and make it look like an accident. However, Staleek returns to the Decimator before this happens and kills the doctor by breaking her neck. Part 2 * Locked in a room on the Decimator that's filling with gas, Crichton, Aeryn, Rygel, Stark, Scorpius and Sikozu are able to escape when Sikozu generates a bio-thermal blast to ignite the gas, directing the ignition. She blasts open the locked door, killing two Charrid guards outside. * The Luxan commandos under the command of D'Argo's son Jothee board the Decimator. When their boarding chute breaches the Scarran ship's hull, two Charrids are killed by the resulting explosion. * A Scarran is shot dead by a Luxan commando. * Scorpius shoots an advancing Charrid. * Scorpius and Sikozu combine their firepower to take down a Scarran soldier. * Two more Charrids are gunned down by Scorpius and Sikozu while Crichton transfers his and Aeryn's baby from Rygel back to Aeryn. * A Charrid pokes around the corner of the corridor only to get shot by Scorpius. * D'Argo approaches Crichton's position and guns down two Charrids. * Aeryn shoots another Charrid before jumping through a hole in the deck that Scorpius made with an exhausted cooling rod. * D'Argo shoots another Charrid as the heroes retreat back to Jothee's ship. * D'Argo shoots two more Charrids before re-entering Jothee's ship. * As the last Luxan commando boards Jothee's ship, a Scarran appears from the corridor and shoots him in the back. The Scarran is then blasted by D'Argo. * The Scarrans invade Qujaga and attack the Eidelon city. It is unknown how many Eidelons are killed in the initial attack. * The Scarrans reach Crichton's encampment and open fire. The first to die in this skirmish is the Diagnosan doctor tending to Aeryn. * Two Peacekeepers and one Eidelon are struck by Charrid pulse fire. * Jothee and the Luxan commandos flank the advancing Scarrans, knocking two Charrids and a Scarran to the ground and shooting them while they're down. * A Luxan is shot in the back by a Scarran, but said Scarran is also killed after being stabbed. * Eleven Charrids, one Luxan, one Scarran and two Peacekeepers are killed as Crichton's group fall back toward a fountain. * A Peacekeeper is killed by a Charrid rocket launcher. * Crichton, Aeryn, D'Argo and Chiana blast twelve Charrids as they lead the remaining Peacekeepers and Eidelons out of their foxhole. * Scorpius snipes a Charrid on a walkway. * Crichton's group fall into a Scarran ambush in which two Eidelons and two Peacekeepers are shot dead. * Braca sends two of his troops out of the ruined building to draw the Scarrans' fire. One of the troopers is gunned down before clearing the archway. * Jothee provides backup for Crichton's group, flying his ship over the battlefield and bombarding the Scarran troops. * An Eidelon is shot by a Charrid sniper who is shot immediately after by Chiana. * D'Argo beats a Scarran to the ground which is then shot repeatedly in the head by Crichton. * A Scarran grabs Chiana and holds her against a damaged wall, but Crichton runs up to him and repeatedly shoots him in the side. * An enraged Chiana beats a Charrid over the head with a rock. * Scorpius shoots a wounded Charrid lying on the ground. * After being fatally wounded, D'Argo stays behind while Crichton and the others are collected by Moya. As the Scarrans close in, D'Argo makes his last stand with two pulse rifles, shooting three Scarrans and three Charrids on-screen before he dies. * After returning to Moya, Crichton finds that the DRD's have built him a device that he can use to generate a weaponized wormhole, or more accurately a black hole. With much hesitation and emotional anguish, Crichton uses the device and generates a black hole between the Peacekeeper and Scarran fleets. Minutes pass and the black hole grows as it swallows ships on both sides. It is only after Commandant Grayza and Emperor Staleek agree to a peace settlement that Crichton cancels out the wormhole weapon. The death toll caused by the wormhole is unknown. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Farscape